


Wood Sage & Sea Salt

by dark_Horizon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bartender Jooheon, CEO Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Changkyung gets attacked but nothing explicit, Fluff, I Tried..., Lawyer Hyungwon, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, bartender Changkyun, changki, kind soul Wonho, marketing manager Minhyuk, mention of homophobic language but nothing explicit, piano player Min Yoongi / Suga, relaxed atmosphere, sales manager Kihyun, there's a little bit of smut near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Horizon/pseuds/dark_Horizon
Summary: Changki AU. Kihyun is a stressed sales manager who just wants to relax and unwind for one evening to give himself a small break, before going crazy. He goes to his favorite piano bar and gets more than expected in form of a new bartender called Changkyun. They quickly become friends and each others safe heaven. And maybe they catch feelings along the way.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Wood Sage & Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this Story is entirely Changkyun's fault. XD I got the idea from what he wrote at the fancafe a few weeks back and I didn't get this idea out of my head, so I had to write it down.  
> English is not my first language, so please excuse any weird phrasing or mistakes you may find and don't hesitate to point them out to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. None of it is true.  
> Don't like, don't read.

Kihyun rubbed his burning eyes watching the passing city lights from the car window. He was tired and annoyed as hell. This fucking firm takeover he and his friends were trying to close was just never ending. Each time it seemed that they were close to make the deal, their business partner took a turn and suddenly changed their mind and threw a new shitload conditions at them, one more ridiculous than the next. There was no logical reasoning in their meetings. He liked a good challenge, but those negotiations were just infuriating and a waste of time. Their business partner was acting like an asshole for no reason. It was him who wanted them to save his business after all. He already considered punching a wall before he was doing something stupid like punching that arrogant bastard in the face. But he didn’t think Shownu would approve of that. His head had been hurting like hell for a week straight. So no, he couldn’t wait to close the deal and be done with with. After that he wanted to sleep for a week or the next best thing. 

Sighing softly he closed his eyes and pinched his nose, moving his fingers up to rub his temples. He needed a break. Anything. It was friday night after all. He kept watching the passing city lights blur into swirls, his head leaning against the cold window. He needed a drink. Something strong to shut down his thoughts completely. He didn’t care that his head would probably hurt even worse tomorrow morning.

Kihyun pulled his phone from his pocked and started looking up some high-end bars with good ratings near his place. He didn’t know why he bothered to look them up, he knew which bars were in his area. He always ended up at the same bar, because he was friendly with a bartender there. Although it was true that he didn’t go out much since he was always busy and tended to rather enjoy a drink alone at home or with one of his friends. Like always he decided on the piano bar two blocks from his place he visited every now and then with his friends and told the driver the address. He shortly thought about calling his lawyer friend Hyungwon, but decided against it. He couldn’t put up with his sassy, snarky comments tonight. He also thought about calling Shownu, he was gentle and calm, but he just wasn’t up for company this evening. Besides Shownu told him that he had something to finish tonight when he left.

That’s how he found himself 20 minutes later in front of the piano bar. The bar itself was located on the highest level of a building overlooking Han river and Seoul. The view was breathtaking from inside and outside on the deck. 

Kihyun payed the driver and got out of the taxi. Maybe he should walk home later since he didn’t have the time to work out lately and was sitting all day, this way he also could see his friends Hyungwon and Wonho, because he used their private gym located in their apartment. The young business man shortly watched the passing people on the street who enjoying a night out, before walking the short distance to the entrance of the building. He entered the building through the big sliding doors and walked over to the elevator area. A middle-aged couple stepped out of one of the elevators right when Kihyun arrived in front of the doors. He made way to let them through and entered the now empty elevator and pressed the button for the 20th floor. 

While riding up he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his dress shirt. He was suffocating. A soft ping announced his arrival at the floor. When he entered the bar he was greeted by soft, soothing piano music which played in the background. It wasn’t a bar for clubbing, but for relaxing. Almost all dinner tables and armchairs where occupied, soft chattering, laughing and clinking of cutlery filled the air, but the bar still had a relaxed atmosphere to it. After looking around shortly he walked over to the bar counter and sat on a secluded bar chair, where nobody else was around. He secretly eyed his surroundings from his seat. Checking if somebody he knew was here who he had to hide from. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Kihyun loved the modern interior design of the bar. It was a mixture of glass, dark ebony wood and dim lights brightened by additional fairy lights. The place was a mix of areas with dinner tables or simple cozy tables with big gray, plush armchairs which were ideal for relaxing. Everything looked expensive, yet comfortable. The actual bar behind the counter was made of endless glass shelves with all kind of expensive bottles and beverages on it, which were back-lighted with lights to set the mood. There were two bartenders behind the counter who were mixing and serving all kind of beverages for the waiters to take away or directly for the guests sitting around the slightly curved counter. 

He knew the cheery black haired bartender Jooheon with the deep dimples, who was currently mixing a drink while talking to some guests. But his colleague had to be new. He was sure that he had never seen the probably slightly younger by the look of it, reddish-brown haired bartender around before. He hoped that he wasn’t one of the chatty kind, but to be honest that one seemed kind of gloomy, but still friendly. They all wore the typical attire of this bar, consisting of a white, pristine pressed dress shirt, black formal slacks and a fitting black jacket. Kihyun didn’t notice that he was starring at the bartender until the latter looked up from cleaning the counter and his eyes pierced directly into his. Heat shot into his face. What the fuck, was he blushing because new guy noticed him check-, looking at him? He was just curious, nothing else. Kihyun quickly lifted his hand to cover his embarrassment and waved him over. The other nodded at him, signaling that he saw him and wiped his hands dry on the cloth, before putting it down. He came over to him, leaning slightly forward on his hands to get closer to him.

“Evening, Sir. What can I get you?”, the deep, smooth voice of the bartender rumbled. Kihyun was caught off guard by it. God, that voice was fucking attractive. The older gulped, trying to get a grip on himself. What was wrong with him today? Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come here.

“Get me something strong, please, I don’t care what, just let me forget the last couple of days for a while.” 

The reddish-brown haired man arched his eyebrows questioningly, it wasn’t judging, it was more of a sympathetic achknowledgement. The movement of his eye brow let the light catch on a silvery shimmering eyebrow piercing adorning the younger man’s left eye. Interesting, he had never seen a bartender with a facial piercing in a high class bar.

“Any preferences?”

“Not really, I just want to relax. 

“Hmm.”, the other hummed, before standing back up. “I gotcha, don’t worry.”

Kihyun watched the other turn around and going straight to Jooheon’s side of the bar. He seemed to look for something, but didn’t find it. He asked Jooheon something, who pointed to the back and then pointed out some directions for the other. New guy went in the back and appeared a few minutes later with a new bottle and poured some of its content into a glass. Then he made his way back to him putting down the glass in front of him on a napkin. The movement revealed a name tag on the bartenders uniform: Im Changkyun. Uh, did he wear the name tag before we went into the back?

“There you go, Sir, probably not quite what you were expecting, but exactly what you need.”, Changkyun said.

“Oh?”, Kihyun reached for the glass, taking a small sip of the amber beverage. The alcohol burned hot down his throat. Ah, yes, that felt good. “Whiskey?”

“Simple, but effective. I took the real good stuff which we don’t sell officially.”

“Oho, did you?”, Kihyun said raising an eyebrow questioningly. “You know, I can’t come back when you make me poor from the beginning.”

“Don’t worry, Sir. It’s on the house.”, Changkyun said with a bat of his eyelashes. “You looked like you needed something extra.”

“Don’t know if I should feel offended or honored, now, Mr. Im Changkyun.”, Kihyun smiled. “And please drop the Sir, it makes me feel old, even in a high class bar. I can’t be much older than you. I’m Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun.”

“Well then, nice to meet you, Kihyun. I’m Changkyun or I.M whatever you want to call me.”, the bartender drawled playfully. “Be honored then, I just meant that you look tired. Let me assure you, that you otherwise look every fine to say at least.” 

“Thanks, I guess. Are you new here, I’ve never seen you here before?”, Kihyun asked to confirm is assumption, taking another sip. _What happened to not wanting to talk to anyone, Yoo Kihyun?_

“You a regular? But yes, I’m new. Just came back from stateside a few months ago. But I have worked as a bartender for a few years now.”

“Don’t know if you can call me a regular, but I come here every now and then.” 

I.M nodded and looked up when a group of business man loudly entered the bar.

“Well, I will let you enjoy your drink in peace, I think it will get busy for a bit. Let me know if you want anything else.

“Will do.”

Kihyun watched Changkyun go over to Jooheon saying something to him and nodding subtly in the direction of the private room where the business men went in. Then went over to the monitor where the orders for them to prepare came in. Changkyun’s fingers tapped a few times on the monitor followed by some swishing moves with his his index finger. He frowned and went to the left side putting some dirty glasses into the dish washer which the waiters had brought back while they were talking. He moved on to wipe down the counter top, before grabbing an ice bucket and going to the back, probably to refill it.

True to I.M’s words the two bartenders got swamped with work. But they obviously had a routine and worked flawlessly together. It was quite impressive. Kihyun silently sipped his whiskey and watched them hustle, mixing drinks, cleaning, washing glasses. When it got slower again Changkyun came over to him and asked if he wanted a refill. Kihyun nodded in agreement after shortly contemplating it. Then Changkyun got back to work. Some guests left and some new came over to sit directly at the bar. At one point a couple came over to the bar and asked for advice for their choice of drink. Changkyun showed them some bottles and seemed to explain different things to them, before pouring them their drinks. Jooheon also came over to say hi and talked to him a little, before they got swamped in another round of orders.

Kihyun had to admit that the young bartender was quite attractive. He was about the same hight as he, had a sharp jaw line that could cut with a large straight nose and nice lips. Like Jooheon he had dimples but by far not as prominent as the others dimples. While they got swamped Changkyun had removed his jacket, so now Kihyun had a good view on his broad shoulders, slim waist and legs. He was rather skinny. But not bad at all. It has been a long time since Kihyun showed so much interested in somebody. The alcohol must have gone to his head. It has been a while since he ate the last time.

So Kihyun decided to call it a night and go home. He drunk the remaining content of his glass in one go and waved at Changkyun.

“Another one?”, Changkyun asked in his deep, now slightly raspy voice. God that voice, he was sure that it would haunt him tonight. No, Kihyun, no. He would not lust after the new bartender just because it had been some time since he was with someone and was overworked.

Kihyun shook his head. “No, sorry, I have had enough for tonight. Just hand me the bill and put an extra drink for you on it as a thank you for breaking out the expensive stuff for me.”

“Will do, thanks.”, the bartender said with a happy smile on his face. God, that smile was cute. No wait, didn’t he think that Changkyun was hot a minute ago and now he was also cute. He really had to go home, the 12 hour meeting today must have fried his brain.

Kihyun paid the bill and put his wallet away while standing up from his seat.

Well, Changkyun. It was nice meeting you, see you around I guess.”, he said.

“Please do, come back again I mean. Sorry that our talk got cut short. I hope I could make your evening a little bit better. Get some rest on the weekend. Get home safe.”

“Not sure about the resting thing on the weekend, but believe me I will at least sleep like a baby thanks to you.”, Kihyun said and waved goodbye to Jooheon who was mixing another drink. The black haired bartender smiled his dimpled smile back and nodded in his direction.

The night was cold when he got out on the street, but nonetheless Kihyun stayed true to his words and walked home. His dark apartment greeted him when he got home. Since his dog died a few years ago, he was alone, because he was to busy to get a new one and didn’t want it to be alone all day. Kihyun didn’t mind, but sometimes he got lonely, he was human after all. Sure he had friends who were always happy to hang out and do stuff, but it was different from his non-existent love life and having a warm body next to him in bed. 

Without bothering to turn on the lights he walked to his bedroom and the adjourning walk-in closet. He put his light blue suit jacket and tie on a hanger and got some comfortable fresh clothes. He went to take a quick shower and pulled on the baggy grey sweats and a black T-shirt. After finishing his evening routine he got into his fluffy bed. Only now he noticed that he felt a little bit better, his head still hurt, but he felt more relaxed. A few minutes later he fell in a deep sleep.  


  
A week and half went by and Kihyun felt like he couldn't breathe. There were endless meetings scheduled. Most of them intern, which was a blessing since it meant that Minhyuk and Shownu were always around him. But it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Minhyuk was the head of the marketing department while Shownu was the CEO of the firm. Kihyun himself was head of the sales department. Minhyuk and he were constantly at each others throats in meetings, so Shownu had to separate them if things got to heated. But at the end of day the white blonde was one of his closest friends like Shownu, Hyungwon and Wonho, who was also Hyungwons boyfriend.

There were also the meetings with their business partner and Kihyun was on edge for hours so that he had to clench his teeth and fists to keep himself in check. Shownu shot him worried glances every now and then. Kihyun would always smile back reassuringly at him, saying wordlessly that he was okay. He really was. Or Minhyuk would give him a comforting squeeze when he was sure that none of the business partner could see the gesture.

After a particular rough meeting, Kihyun decided to go back to the bar and relax. Maybe Changkyun was there to give him some comfort. He didn’t know why he particularly thought of the reddish-brown haired bartender.

When Kihyun entered the bar Jooheon was the only one behind the counter. Just his luck, but Jooheon was also a welcome distraction, they were acquaintances by now. The ash brown haired sales manager sat down at his usual bar chair when he was alone. Today the bar was nearly empty, but it was Wednesday so that wasn’t really a surprise.

Jooheon looked over to him and mouthed silently that he would be over in a sec. Kihyun watched Jooheon mix some drinks and putting them on a tray for a waiter to bring them to their respective tables and guests. Two other waiters were serving food to a bigger group at a table near the corner. One of the waiters serving food came to the bar and took the full tray with drinks to the same table. After that Jooheon came over. 

“Hi bro, what can I get you?”, he greeted him with a smile that put this dimples full on display.

“Hi Joo, a double shot of Whiskey, please.”

“You want a special brand?”

“Just choose one for me, I don’t really care.”

“Sure thing, coming right up.” Jooheon took a glass from the shelf and went to down the bar to get a bottle who was slightly hidden. While waiting Kihyun observed the piano player on the small stage at the other end of the room. He was really good. Kihyun was able to play the piano but he hasn’t practiced for a while, so he wasn’t sure how good he still was. Kihyun let a hand run through his hair, but stopped when he noticed that he would mess up his hairstyle. Instead he rubbed his burning eyes with one hand. He was really tired.

“There you go with special greetings from Changkyun.”, Jooheon said with a wink.

At the mention of the younger man’s name Kihyun perked up and looked around. Was the other around after all?

“Oh, he isn’t here today. Sorry, bro. It’s his free day. He has no shifts on Wednesdays and Sundays. He just mentioned that when you come in and look like death warmed over again, I should give you something from our secret stash.” Was there a reason Jooheon told him that? Nevermind.

“Death warmed over? Gee, thanks.”

“Your happy vibes seem to be a little on the low side nowadays, my friend.”

Kihyun scoffed softly. “I can’t argue with that. The last few weeks have been hell.”

“Is this about the business deal Minhyuk kept bitching about when he was here last time?”

“Probably. Even Shownu is getting aggravated that says it all.”

“Oh that bad? I have never seen him anything than calm and polite.”

“Believe me, he has also another side to him, but he mostly uses it to protect people. So yeah. Wonho told me a few days ago that he nearly took his gym apart since then he is wary to work out with him. But bless Wonho and his big heart. He would do anything for us. He gave us all keys to their apartment, so that we all can use his private gym whenever we want to. I’m not sure if Hyungwon is all that happy about it. Especially about Minhyuk who has has the tendency to show up unannounced at any hour at their apartment just to annoy the hell out of Hyungwon.” Kihyun laughed. “Let’s say there are some highly entertaining stories, most of them involving Minhyuk walking in on Hyungwon and Wonho doing _stuff_. Let me tell you, Hyungwon can be very scary when pissed of.”

Jooheon grinned like a cheshire cat. “Ohh, I know. Hyungwon was here one time with a client and let me tell you, I don’t know what the guy did wrong, but H.One was a spectacle. The guy looked so terrified. You guys are always so much fun to be around. Sometimes I feel like I have known you all my life.”

“Right? You know what, you are piratically one of us. We are constantly telling you our life stories just to piss each other off. You should join us when we all hang out next time. Let me know when you are free and I will arrange something. But probably not before we have closed the deal.”

“Sure thing sounds great, count me in.”, Jooheon said beaming at him. Kihyun grinned emptying his glass.

“Want another round?”, the bartender asked.

“Why not, I honestly feel the most relaxed when I am these days.”

“Well, then we seem to do our job right.”

“That you do.” 

Jooheon got the bottle and poured him another shot.

“So, tell me Jooheon, what is the secret of this bottle that you won’t put it on the menu?”

“What did Changkyun tell you?”, Jooheon asked curiously.

“Nothing so far, just that it was every expensive and that it’s on the house.”

“That’s one way to call it. Don’t tell Kyun that I told you, but we got the bottle gifted from one of our regulars. That’s like one of most exquisite and expensive Whiskey brands on the market. We don’t accept gifts, but the guest didn’t accept no for an answer. So we told them that we will give it to special guests. Looks like Changkyun choose you. He’s rather picky and has high standards so congratulations. End of story.”

Kihyun looked down at the amber liquid and swirled it it the glass. “Wow, now I feel bad for drinking it like water. I don’t really know much about alcohol. I enjoy an occasional drink here and there, but that’s it. So thanks for sharing. It’s appreciated.”

“No, worries.”

They talked a bit more when there were no guests around or orders that needed Jooheon’s attention. It was an enjoyable evening. But still there was a small part of him that was disappointed that the younger bartender wasn’t there. True to his first impression he hadn’t gotten the reddish-brown haired bartender out of his mind lately. He was intriguing. But Kihyun dismissed the meaning behind his thoughts. He had no time for that after all. But that man was dangerous to him.

After Kihyun payed the tab he looked unsure at Jooheon. “Tell Changkyun... tell Changkyun I said hi and thanks for the drink. Tell him I will see him around.”

Jooheon’s grin got even wider and cooed knowingly. “Sure thing my friend. Will do. He’ll look forward to it. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I don’t plan to be. I will bring some of the gang next time.”

They exchanged a few more words until Kihyun finally went home.

The next three weeks didn’t get exactly better. But he got to see Changkyun once or twice a week. That was a bonus. Sometimes he would go alone to the bar and he would end up talking to the younger bartender for hours when business was slow. On other days he would bring Jooheon up to date. Other times he went with one or more of his friends. Mostly Minhyuk and Shownu because there would leave together and go straight to the bar after work. On rare occasions he would meet up with Hyungwon or Wonho. Sometimes at the bar or at their apartment when he made use of their gym. It had been a long time since he has worked out so much. He needed it to clear his mind and his body seemed also to be happy about it, except that the result was as always. All his arm and leg work went right to his chest. It was like his arms and legs couldn’t build up any muscles. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Wonho was always laughing at his whining, telling him to be patient. He was one to talk, he was built like a god. It wasn’t like Kihyun’s body was scrawny or flabby, he still thought of himself that he was fairly attractive, but his muscles weren’t that defined. To be honest he also thought that he wasn’t the type to look like Wonho. 

It was another Thursday night when Kihyun went to the bar. Jooheon was alone behind the bar, which was unusual on a Thursday night, looking grim and low key angry. He handled the glasses he was rinsing and putting in the dish washer rather roughly.

“Hey.”, Kihyun said carefully loosening his tie a bit. “Bad day?”

“No.”, Jooheon answered brusquely, wishing the counter off with more force than necessary, before continuing. “Yes. But it’s not about me. It’s... it’s Kyun.” _Changkyun?_

“Did you guys fight?”

“No. It’s nothing like that.” the black haired man replayed softly. “It’s good that you are here. There was a guy who attacked Changkyun. It was stupid. He is in the back changing his shirt and calming down. The asshole threw his drink at him and... nevermind. It’s not my place to tell. He’s a little bit upset and angry. To be honest he’s more angry than upset. He’s not fragile. I will go get him. It’ll cheer him up to see you.”

“I will do my best.”, Kihyun said, slightly worried. What happened to the younger? Kihyun nervously fidgeted on his chair, wringing his fingers.

A few minutes later Jooheon came back with Changkyun in tow. The older had a comforting hand on the others shoulder.

Changkyun didn’t look up at him, he kept his gaze locked on the counter top, his fingers sightly scratching over the counter top.

“I will cover you, bro. Just take it easy.” The reddish-brown bartender nodded silently. Jooheon gave Changkyun’s shoulder another clap and went over to the monitor to check if there were any orders lined up. 

“Hi.”, Kihyun said softly with a small smile. Changkyun swallowed, still not looking at the sales manager.

“Hi Ki.”, he said eventually. His voice was a deep, scratchy rumble. Slightly unsteady. He sounded hurt.

“Bad day?”

“You might say that.”

“Want to talk about it?”, the dark haired man prodded softly.

“I don’t want to disg- ...”, Changkyun sighed clenching his fists. “Yes.”, he said finally.

“Okay. But you don’t have to force yourself. It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me.”, Ki made sure.

“It’s okay, it was just kind of stupid... fucked up. Do you want a drink first?”

“Is there still something left in the secret bottle?”, Kihyun asked.

“Yes, there is.” The younger still didn’t look at him, but went over to the shelf, where the bottle was hidden. He filled a glass and put it in front of Kihyun. Instead from drinking it, the older shoved the glass softly back to the younger. “Drink with me?”

“I’m not supposed to drink while working.”

“Will you get in trouble for it?”

Changkyun shook his head slightly. “No. Jooheon is the manger for the evening shift, he would probably say to go for it.”

“It’s an offer, I am not offended if you don’t want to. Sorry if I was rude.”

“To be honest, I want a drink real bad.”

“Then there you go. I won’t tell.”, Kihyun answered, pushing the drink further in Changkyun’s direction. The younger reached for it, their fingertips slightly brushing each other when the bartender gripped the glass. Kyun drank half of the double shot in one go. Then he heldt the glass silently out to Kihyun, waiting for the sales manager to take it and drink the rest. Without hesitating Kihyun took the glass from the younger’s grip, emptying the remaining content of the glass, before putting it down softly. Finally the younger looked hat him. His gaze was full of emotion and stormy like the sea the younger liked so much. Changkyun swallowed again, searching for words.

“There was this patron. He has been here a few times. We talked. It was so stupid.”, Changkyun sighed. “We simply talked, I never liked him much, but what can I do. It’s part of my job to listen to strangers ramblings... Suddenly he started to go off about gays. I don’t even know why he suddenly started spitting hate speeches, he had been talking about something completely different, it was totally random. So, you know how I can be really blunt and direct?”

Kihyun nodded, but didn’t say anything, not wanting to interrupt Kyun’s story. “I got angry, so I called him out for trash talking gays. It’s... it’s kind of a touchy subject for me since...”, the younger nervously licked his lips, dropping his gaze once again. “Since I’m gay too. I’m used to people trash talking gays, you wouldn’t believe half of the shit I had to put up with in America. But I still get angry. I - I was stupid. I know better, but I am impulsive sometimes. I didn’t think.”

Did the young bartender actually think that he did something wrong? Hell, he also never could hold his tongue when things got out of control.

Kihyun reached for the Changkyun’s arm since he couldn’t reach his hands because of the height difference between his and the young bartender’s side of the bar. He curled his fingers softly around the others arm who looked up startled and with a slight fear in his eyes. Kihyun licked his lips.

“Listen Changkyun, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was your right so speak up. And I know where you are coming from, because… because me too.” 

Changkyun looked confused and still slightly panicky. 

“What I’m saying is that I’m gay too. I know how most people trash talk us every chance given. And it’s never ok.” Kyun’s eyes widened slightly at his words, before they got soft. Just then Kihyun noticed that the reddish-haired bartender had a slight bruise on his cheek. Did that asshole hit him? Kihyun frowned. 

“What the fuck is this?”, Kihyun asked darkly. Leaning forward and carefully touching the bruise on the other’s cheek. Changkyun breathed in sharply.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?”, Kihyun asked softly pulling his fingers away quickly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you without asking. I had no right.”

“No, it’s ok. Yeah, that motherfucker may have hit me before throwing his drink at me, shouting at my face how disgusting I was and left – without paying like the asshole he is. Believe me when I say that he will never set another foot in this bar.”

“That’s good to know.”, Kihyun sighed relieved. “But sill, he had no right to hit you. Never think you did something wrong, because you didn’t.”

“Thanks.”, Changkyun said softly. “I know... I know. I just can’t stop overthinking that I was the one in the wrong.”

“You weren’t the one to hit somebody, were you? Everybody who tells you, you were in the wrong can come speak to me. I know somebody who will verbally tear him up.”, Kihyun smiled comfortingly. 

“Ohhh, let me guess your lawyer friend, the one who looks like a model?”

“Yes, the one and only Chae Hyungwon. The guy will not know what hit him.”, Kihyun acknowledged and nodded to the bottle. “Another round?”

Changkyun nodded and refilled the glass and held it out to Kihyun. He took it, holding it up for a cheer. “To us!” Kihyun said, holding Changkyun’s gaze. 

The other took the glass from the sales manager’s grip, also not breaking Kihyun’s gaze. “To us.”, he said. Kihyun giggled happily for more than one reason. Changkyun also seemed to relax and looked happier again. They kept talking for hours. At some point Changkyun felt bad for leaving all the work to Jooheon so he went over to the older and helped him out when there was a bigger order with more complicated drinks. Jooheon smiled at the younger and they kept talking while mixing the drinks together. Kihyun couldn’t hear what they were saying over the piano music, but he new that shit eating grin on Jooheons face. The older was teasing him for something, and Changkyun blushed and denying something vehemently in a slightly high pitched voice so that it carried over to him. Damn, they were both so adorable. Kihyun softly smiled to himself. It was like he was in another world when he was at the piano bar. The two bartenders became his safe heaven for some reason. There was especially a warm feeling in him when he looked at the reddish-brown haired man, which had nothing to do with the alcohol he had drunk all evening. After one or two shots he always switched to soft drinks, depending on how long he stayed. He still didn’t want to admit what the tugging and fluttering in his heart meant when he was around Changkyun. No, absolutely not.

Kihyun stayed until closing time around half past two in the night. He didn’t want to leave Kyun alone even though Jooheon would still be there with him. He waited for both of them outside while they closed up with the remaining staff. He realized he has never seen the duo in casual clothes before, when they stepped out of the building. Jooheon wore a warm dark hoodie and black ripped jeans. Changkyun also wore black skinny jeans with a grey zip-up hoodie and a white tee with a crosshairs print and bullet holes on it.

“I just realized I’ve never seen you outside your work clothes.”, Kihyun said as a matter of fact.

“Oh right, when I think about it, I haven’t seen you anything than your fancy business suits. Do you even own something different?”, Jooheon laughed.

“Haha,”, Kihyun said dryly looking down hat his plain beige colored suit and slacks. “But true, I come here straight from work. I never bother to go home first. You will see me in something different when we hang out.”

“Are we meeting up, did I miss something? Or am I not part of it, sorry, I didn’t want to assume.”, Changkyun asked unsure all of the sudden.

“Oh right, we just met then! I told Jooheon that we all should hang out together when we’ve closed the deal a few weeks ago. We are all friends now or am I wrong?”, Kiyhun smiled.

“Oh... Yes, I want to be your friend. I also would love to hang out with you and the other guys. But to be honest I haven’t talked much to the others. Are you sure it’s okay when I am there?”

“Why not? You are Jooheon’s and mine friend. I already consider you my friend, so don’t sound so unsure about that. Besides I know that Shownu and Minhyuk wouldn’t mind. Neither would Hyungwon. I think the only one you probably have never met is Wonho. Hyungwon’s boyfriend?”

“Ah true, no I don’t think they have met.”, Jooheon piped in. “You will like him. Wonho is a great guy!”

“So problem solved, I don’t think the others would mind to get to know you more.”

“Let me guess, you already told them all about Changkyun?”, Jooheon asked smugly.

“Huh? Uh, no? Maybe a little bit? I don’t know.”, the sales manager stammered and blushed.

“Let’s exchange phone numbers then for the beginning. I don’t have your number and neither does Changkyun. We can make a group chat and you can add the others. We can get to know each other more before then.”, Jooheon said excitedly.

“Sure, I’m in.”, Changkyun answered.

They exchanged numbers still standing in front of the building, where the bar was located.

“Do you guys live far from here? How do you get home?”, Kihyun asked all of the sudden. 

“I live with some friends in a shared apartment. It’s near enough that I mostly walk from and to work. Depends on the weather or how tired I am.”

“I can’t afford the stuff here, so I live in a tiny shoe box apartment maybe half an hour by bus or subway from here. By foot it’s like a 45 minute walk. It sucks, but I am grateful that I got something. Sometimes I just crash at Joo’s when I am to tired. I am saving money to afford something better, but that’s not so easy.”, Kyun said with a shrug.

“That has to be so exhausting.”, Kihyun mumbled feeling bad. “My guest room is always open to you. It’s just a 15 minute walk from here. If you want to.”  
Kihyun ignored Jooheons smug grin.

“Thanks, I appreciate the offer. I will get to it when the heater or the hot water is broken again.”

“You are joking?”, the oldest said in shock.

“Unfortunately he’s not, that shoe-box is a real shit-box. Sometimes I fear for his life. There was a fucking shoot out there the other week.”, Jooheon said darkly. “It’s not even funny anymore.”

“You are kidding?!”

“Hey, Joo’s exaggerating. But it’s true that the police searched the building. “But I don’t know why. It’s not that unusual, happens every other day.”, Changkyun shrugged. 

“If you say so, bro.”

“Tell me if I need to rescue him, I have a feeling he won’t tell until it’s too late.”, Ki said raising an eyebrow. “Let me get you guys a taxi home, it’s late already. I will pay. You had a long day.”, Kihyun offered.

“No, you don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to. Just today. Please?”

“Well, I won’t say no, because I’m actually exhausted.”, Changkyun yawned.

“I got you.”, Kihyun pulled his phone of his pocket and opened an app to get a taxi to their location. 

“Five minutes till the taxi is here, guys.”

Changkyun made a soft whiny sound. Jooheon laughed, pulling Changkyun to his side giving him a side hug. “You always can tell when Kyun gets tired. He either gets really quiet, clingy or whiny.”

“Not true.”, Changkyun said with a whiny voice.

“No, not all all.”, the dark haired sales manager chuckled, looking fondly at Changkyun. Cute.

“There go hug Kihyun of a chance, you big baby.”, Jooheon said shoving Changkyun in Kihyun’s direction. The young bartender hummed and came over to him, wrapping his arms without hesitation around his waist and putting his head on his shoulder, pressing his whole body against him. Kihyun’s heart nearly stopped. He had never been that close to the younger. He didn’t even realize that the younger felt so comfortable with him considering that he hadn’t even known that they were actually friends.. Sure there were always talking easily, but this was still different. Not that he did mind, on the contrary. It filled him with so much warmth that the younger felt so comfortable with him. So he lifted an arm and also wrapped it around the younger. Drawing soothing patterns on the reddish-brown haired man’s back, which made the younger sigh in content. Jooheon softly smiled at him when Changkyun couldn't see it and winked at him. Did he know? Not that there was something to know, because there was nothing to know. Changkyun sleepily rubbed his nose against the crook of his neck, almost like a cat. His heart started fluttering crazily, everything felt hot and cold at the time. Kihyun slightly turned his head to look at the younger pressed against him and fuck Changkyun smelled amazing. Clean and like the sea. Whatever cologne the younger used, it was addicting. He must have freshly reapplied some, because he had never smelled it that intense. The sales manager was sure that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. What did the younger do to him? 

After what felt like to too soon the taxi pulled up at the curb. Kihyun felt cold when the younger detached himself from him.

“Thank you for sticking around till closing, Ki”, the younger said sincerely. “You really made me feel better after you know...”

“Don’t mention it, it was my pleasure. Get in, and get some rest.”

“Thank you for tonight, bro. Until next time. Have a good night!”, Jooheon said cheerily before getting in the back of the taxi.

“Bye. See you soon hopefully”, Changkyun said, following Jooheon into the taxi.

“Sleep well you two!”

And then they drove off. Kihyun looked after at the taxi until he couldn't see it anymore, before turning around and walking home. He put a hand to his heart which still pounded crazily. Please he couldn't fall for his new friend. Things like that never turned out well, did it?

At home Kihyun didn’t bother to take a shower, he would just take one in the morning, which was soon. He changed into soft sweats and an oversized shirt. When he brushed his teeth a message popped up on his phone.

From: Changkyun [2:43 am]

Thanks for the ride home, Ki, it was so much faster. Good night!

The younger man was just so cute. Kihyun rinsed his mouth and went to the bedroom, smiling softly to himself. Laying in his bed he texted a short answer to the young bartender.

To: Changkyun [2:48 am]  
You are welcome. Go to sleep already, it’s late. Sleep well.

With a soft smile and still thinking about Changkyun he fell asleep, not caring that his alarm would go off in nearly three hours.

True to his promise he made a group chat for all of them to get to know each other better, at least for those who weren’t so familiar with the both bartenders, yet. Hyungwon seemed to have immediately hit it of with Changkyun as they started to talk more. They were both savage in their own way. They all got along just fine like they had known each other all their lives. Kihyun also started texting with Changkyun on a regular basis. He still felt giddy, whenever he received a text from the younger. 

  
Minhyuk groaned next so him, stretching his arms and legs. 

“Somebody please shoot me. Shownu how much longer?”, Minhyuk asked in his husky voice. “And I don’t mean it in “how much longer is this meeting going on”, I mean it in like “how much longer do we have to put up with their stupidity” and the deal is closed?”  
“By the end of the week, I guess. Hang in there.”, Shownu said, patting Minhyuk’s legs reassuringly. Minhyuk groaned again, letting his head flop dramatically against the back rest of the brown leather couch he was sitting on in Shownu’s office. They were currently enjoying a short lunch break in between the takeover negotiations.

“So, Kihyun.”, Minhyuk started obviously bored. “How is lover boy doing?”

Kihyun looked up from his phone were he was reading business mails. “Who?”, he asked confused.

“Oh come on, you know exactly who I am talking about. Spill it.”

“No, I don’t.”, Kihyun dismissed his friend and looked back down on his a phone were a new message from Changkyun popped up, making him smile.

From: Changkyun [1:08 pm]

How’s your day been so far? You coming to the bar tonight? Saturday was so busy, I didn’t get a chance to talk to you properly…

To: Changkyun [1:10pm]

The sooner the whole takeover is over the better. I think Minhyuk is going to murder somebody soon. We talk all the time. Are you missing me already?

“Oh look at that whipped smile. It’s disgusting. That’s exactly who am I talking about. About your height, reddish-brown hair, a few years younger, cute bartender, goes with the name Changkyun, rings a bell?”, Minhyuk teased, shoving him lightly.  
Kihyun looked at his white haired friend, eye brow raised. “It’s nothing like that. We are friends that’s all.”

From: Changkyun [1:14 pm]

I neither admit or deny anything, but let’s say maybe…

Reading the younger’s message his heart started fluttering again. Wait, was Changkyun actually  _flirting_ with him?

“What got you flustered now? Let me see that. It has to be serious”, Minhyuk asked curiously and took his phone from his hands, before Ki could protest.

“Minhyuk, give it back!”, Kihyun shrieked in panic, reaching for his phone in the older’s hand and trying to get it back.

“Ohhh. This his good. Are you guys actually flirting? Bravo, young flexer.”, Minhyuk smirked, holding the slightly younger man back by shielding him with his arm. “Shownu, look!” Minhyuk giggled happily and showed the phone to Shownu who was still eating while reading some documents. The oldest leaned over to Minhyuk squinting on the phone and then looking up at Kihyun.

“What Minhyuk said.”

“I hate you all.”, Kihyun muttered under his breath. Hiding his face behind his hand. “I… That’s none of your business. I don’t know, yet, ok? But I like him.”  
“Aww, that’s so cute.”, Minhyuk smiled excitedly bouncing in his seat like the puppy he was. “As your best friend let me tell you this. I have never seen you interested in someone like this for years. I am just happy for you. Changkyun is cute. Sexy-cute, he has some unbelievable duality going on. You guys would look good together. Tell us if you need help.”

“First since when are you my best friend? Shownu is. Second, thanks for giving me your blessings.”, Kihyun said still blushing and feeling exposed. He didn’t like to share feelings like that with his friends.

“You know, Minhyuk has a point. You haven’t acted like this in years. You deserve love if it makes you happy. You work to much, it would do you some good. Changkyun is awesome. I haven’t met him that often, but there’s something about him. I have a good feeling about him. I think he will do you good.”

“Thanks, for your options. I will think about it.”, Kihyun said slightly embarrassed. The second oldest gave his phone back. He shortly starred at Kyun’s last message. Kihyun scratched his chin, furrowing his brow. After a few seconds he tipped out a replay.

To: Changkyun [1:23pm]  
Let's say, just hypothetically, that if you miss me, then I would maybe miss you too. See you later.  
Btw I want chicken.  
Gotta go, we have another meeting. =(

Kihyun sent the message and stood up, adjusting his black and yellow checked coat, he wore over his black turtleneck pullover and grabbing his brief case. “Let’s go.”  
“Let’s get this over with. Kihyun has a date tonight.”, the white haired smiled. Shownu chuckled, shaking his head a little over Minhyuks antics.

“Leave him in peace. Let’s give our best so to make this meeting as short as possible for real.”, Shownu agreed.

Kihyuns phone vibrated again in his pocket.

From: Changkyun [1:24pm]

=)  
I will make sure the kitchen has your chicken ready when you arrive. Good luck for your meeting.  
  
Kihyun smiled, feeling warm, at least he had something to look forward.

The meeting went accordingly to plan and Kihyun was happy that he would get to leave punctual for once. He should have known that it was too good to be true. Ten minutes before he wanted to leave something urgent came up that had to be fixed. Shownu assured him that he would take care of it alone and he should leave. But Kihyun always the considerate friend he was, couldn’t leave Shownu all the work just to have fun. Shownu had enough to take care of. So he stayed until just before ten. It would be nearly half past ten until he was at the bar. He shot the younger a quick message to get that chicken ready, because he was starving. He didn’t even know if the younger had a chance to read the text.  


Changkyun was looking over Jooheon’s shoulder on the monitor, discussing something when Kihyun arrived. He went to his usual seat and waited till the two bartenders would notice him. Looking over at the piano he saw that Yoongi was playing for the night. Or at least that’s what Changkyun told him his name was. He had never had the chance to actually talk to him. He was awesome. He really liked the way he played. He pulled his phone from his pocket checking for new messages and answered some more business emails while waiting. 

“Hi.”, Changkyun’s deep voice whispered suddenly directly in his ear. Kihyun startled and dropped his phone on the counter and looked up wide eyed. Changkyun still leaned over the counter his face mere centimeters away from his face, so that he felt his breath on his skin, making him shiver. The younger smirked at him. Someone help him, the younger wore the same perfume like on the day Kyun practically had attached himself to him on the street while waiting for the taxi.

“Hi.”, Kihyun said back, swallowing heavily. 

“You are late. I almost thought you wouldn’t come anymore.”, the reddish-brown haired man said teasing.

“Sorry, got hold up. I texted you, but you probably had no time to check.” 

“You did?”, Changkyun slowly stood up, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Oh, you are right. Didn’t notice. Still want that chicken?”

“If you have any left, gladly. I am starving. And give me some beer with it while you at it.”

“Let me see what I can get you.”, the younger said, walking over to the kitchen. Kihyun looked after the other before noticing that Jooheon observed him while mixing a drink and grinned at him, telling him that he had been caught looking after the other. Jooheon mouthed something at him, but he couldn’t read his lips fast enough. Kihyun looked at him questioningly. The black haired bartender shook his head to dismiss it.  
Changkyun came back from the kitchen and tapped him a beer.

“The chicken will be ready in a few minutes. Please don’t starve in the meantime.” Kyun joked.

“Oh, I won’t. I have plenty of eye candy here to keep me occupied.” Oh shit, did he say that out loud? He didn’t mean to.  
Changkyun chuckled, leaning once again in his personal space. “Oh please tell, why is that.”, Kyun asked with a smug smile on his lips. Oh no, not again. The other smelled so good and was so close. He couldn't think. The younger man was very distracting on purpose. He closed his eyes shortly, breathing deeply. Mistake. 

“Eum, I don’t know. I don’t know why I said that. Forget it.”

The younger pouted. “I’m hurt. And I thought you meant me.”

“I did.”, Kihyun said scarcely audible, but Kyun seemed to have caught it, because his whole expression was lightening up. What the hell was happening today? The older was so confused. His heart pounded once again and he felt shaky and kind of nervous. Yoo Kihyun didn’t get nervous.

“Thanks. You look hot, too. I have never seen you with your hair styled back. It looks stunning and very, very hot.”, Kyun said in his ear. Kihyun felt warmth spread over his whole face, feeling embarrassed for the nth time today. His face must be so red. At the same time something finally made click in him. He realized he actually wanted to kiss the younger so bad right now. He wanted to know what his lips tasted like. There was no denying anymore. He had a pretty big crush on Changkyun and he wanted him. Kihyun nearly forgot that he had to replay something. Eyeing the others face and lips. He knew that Kyun watched him closely, testing what his reactions would be. Kihyun played with the phone he still held in his fingers. For a second he forgot also where they were. That they were behaving kinda inappropriate for a place this. Even if there were barely guests around today. And to be honest he didn’t care. He just cared for what was happening between them right now. Time seemed to have stopped. Their eyes finally met, looking at each other deeply. Kihyun licked his lips nervously. How did he get out of this without embarrassing himself any further? He couldn't form any words anymore. 

Ki coughed slightly. “Thanks, I know I am hot. So do you, look amazing or hot I mean, but you always look like that so there’s no difference.”, the sales manager breathed. Changkyun beamed at him.

“You know what is also amazing?”, Changkyun said coming even closer. Kihyun nearly paniked “Your chicken is ready. I will go get it.”, Kyun winked, before standing up once again. 

Kihyun blinked, still trying to understand what just happened. Lost he searched for Jooheon who smiled even brighter at him and gave him a thumps up sign. Great, the other bartender had probably watched their entire “moment” they just had. The ash haired sales manager wanted to curl up and die. Kihyun put his phone back in his pocket, before nearly emptying his whole glass of beer in one go. Fuck.

Changkyun came back with his chicken as promised.

“Enjoy your meal.”

The younger man didn’t need to tell Kihyun twice as he started to dig into his meal. Every now and then Kyun would come back over to snatch some Fried Chicken, when business was slow. If anybody else would have tried to steal Kihyuns chicken they would be probably dead by now. But he gave Kyun a free pass as the younger assured him, that he told the kitchen to put more than normal on his plate. Time went by and once again he found himself staying until they closed for the night. Changkyun even introduced him to Yoongi, knowing that Ki wanted to talk to him about playing the piano. His initial impression of Yoongi wasn’t wrong. The guy was a chill and they talked a bit about their love for playing piano. Yoongi told him how playing piano was his first love and how he never grew out of it. Music was a passion of him in general. He told him that he also produced music himself in his free time, but mostly rap like Changkyun and Jooheon. That was a fact neither of the two bartenders had ever bothered to mention before. He would have to ask them later, because now he was intrigued.

It was drizzling when he stepped out of the building. But he didn’t care, he was too happy for that. It was kinda cold, but still warm for this time of year. While waiting he called for a taxi for the two bartenders to take them home He didn’t want to get them sick. 

“Eww, is it raining?”, Changkyun asked with a pout when Jooheon and he finally stepped out of the building and joined him.

“Don’t worry, I called you both a taxi so that you won’t get wet.”

“Thanks bro, you didn’t have to.”

“No worries. It’s nothing.”

Before he could say anything else Changkyun slipped behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around him, so that his back was pressed to Changkyuns chest. Kihyun hold his breath when the younger put his chin on his shoulder.

“Thanks for looking out for us.”

“Like I said, no problem. Somebody has to look out for you two.”

“You are such a mom.”, Jooheon laughed looking at something on his phone. Changkyun was so close. Kiyhun wasn’t sure if he would survive this. Changkyun’s scent was all over his senses. He had never taken note of something like that before, but Changkyun was just a sensory overload. 

“Shownu says we will probably close the deal by the end of the week, so be prepared to celebrate with us.”, Kihyun said, putting his hands unconsciously over Changkyun’s which were laying on top of his stomach. His hands were cold and slightly wet from the rain. He softly drew soothing patterns over the younger man’s hand. He heard Kyun sigh behind him. He tilted his head a bit to steal a glance at the bartender, who had his eyes closed.

“Are you tired?”, Kihyun murmured.

“Hmm. Didn’t sleep much last night. It was so cold in my room. I think the heating broke down again. I hope they have fixed it by now.

“What?”

“It’s ok, I will steal some warmth from you until then. I actually don’t mind the cold that much. Today was warmer than yesterday. I will be ok.”

Without thinking Kihyun turned in the younger man’s embrace so that the also could wrap his arms around him. Kyun seemed to be surprised about the sudden change of position, but then smiled softly putting his head back on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“You are comfy.”, he said, soaking up Ki’s warmth.  
“Glad to be of service. Oh I nearly forgot. Why did the two of you never tell me that you rap. Yoongi says you are pretty good.”

“I see Yoongi spilled all the beans. It never came up, thought you wouldn’t be interested in it. I mean I know you can play the piano… wait are you into music too by chance?”, Changkyun replayed questioningly.

“Well, I think I can sing pretty decent, but I’m more into rock than rap or anything else.”

“Oh, now I want to hear you sing. Let’s go to a karaoke room together sometime. We can show you our rap skills and we can hear you sing.”

“Sure. I – oh, the taxi is here.”, Kihyun said, nearly forgetting why they were still standing in the rain. Changkyun made a disappointed sound. Ki rubbed soothingly over Changkyun back.

“Come on, Kyun. You can sleep at home or just go with Ki, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”, Joo said, patting Kihyun’s back when he passed by to get to the taxi. “Thanks for the ride, Ki.” 

“Coming.”, Kyun said sleepily, returning to an upright position, directly looking in Kihyuns eyes. “Get home safely.”, the younger said, touching his cheek lightly, before leaning in and placing a feather light kiss on the corner of his lips. Kihyun didn’t move and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing for real this time, but before he could react Kyun was already gone and getting in the car.

“You, too”, the perplexed sales man managed to get out, his thoughts racing. Changkyun waved at him a last time and closed the door then the taxi was gone.

Kihyun’s head was still reeling from Changkyun’s almost kiss and his little touches when he arrived at home. He didn’t know what to do. He walked to his walk-in closet hanging up his coat and looking for some comfy night clothes. He decided to skip the shower again, because he had to get up in about four hours and would just shower then. He only brushed his hair to get rid of the hair gel he had used to slick his hair back in the morning. After that he went through his evening routine as quickly as possibly and was now laying wide awake in his bed, still thinking about Kyun’s message he had received five minutes ago.

From: Changkyun [2:27 pm]  
Reporting that I arrived home safely. It’s cold, I think the heating and hot water is still broken. =( Anyways, I hope you are already asleep, you have to get up soon unlike me. I miss you already. Sweet dreams.

His body was tense and burning, making it impossible for him to sleep. He was exhausted, but his head was swirling with thoughts which is why he couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. All he could see and hear before his inner eye was Changkyun. He still felt the heat that was coming from Kyun’s body, how close he had been all evening and damn he sure couldn't forget his scent. That fresh scent of the sea and Kyun’s entirely unique scent underneath it. It was heaven. Had that been Changkyuns’s plan for the evening? To make him suffer? If so, he surely had won. 

He wanted to have the younger next to him in bed. Kiss him silly and do other unspeakable things to him. Kihyun moaned softly and turned restlessly in his bed. Heat pooled in his crotch at his thoughts. Oh no, this wasn’t happening... His dick twitched slightly when he thought about the others lips and scent. His hand went down his body, palming his dick softly through his sweats. Kihyun sighed. Fuck, he was half hard already. He let his hand slip beneath his waistband, softly stroking his member. Embarrassingly fast he got fully hard. He let his thumb swirl over his slit, smearing precome over his cock to use it as lube. With his other hand he softly palmed his balls, rolling them slightly. He threw his head back with a breathy moan.

Closing his eyes and panting heavily. He adjusted the grip on his cock and changed to a faster rhythm. He was close, so close. Kihyun imagined that it was the other’s hand that was stroking him. He pulled one hand out of his pants and let them slide over his nipples instead. Another moan escaped his lips, louder and deeper this time. He kept stroking himself, thinking of Changkyun and his teasing smiles and smirks, his deep voice. What it had to be like when the younger kissed him. How Kyun would worry his lips until they were swollen, licking hotly into his mouth after that, before he would lick wet stripes down his neck, sucking on his sensitive skin and leaving bites there. Kihyun shivered. He pinched his right nipple, hips arching in the air from the pleasure that shot through him in hot waves. Kihyun bit his lip harshly to stifle his moans. After a few harder strokes he felt heat spreading through him, making him see white when he finally came all over himself. His heart beat crazily like he had just run a marathon. Ki closed his eyes for some minutes, catching his breath, before tiredness spread through him. Kiyhun reached for some tissues on his nightstand to clean himself and his hands up. Damn, how long had it been since he had gotten himself off the last time. It had been some time. And it was even longer since he had actual sex with another person.  _Damn Changkyun, what ware you doing me?,_ the dark haired man thought, before falling in a deep sleep at last.

  


As Shownu predicted they closed the deal by the end of the week. The takeover was finally complete and Shownu the CEO of another firm with him being the DGM and CFO. Minhyuk sent immediately a message to their group chat that they would all celebrate at the bar tonight, so that the two bartenders would also be there even though they were working. They promised in return to block the entire bar counter for them for the night so that they actually could talk and interact with them.

When Kihyun, Shownu and Minhyuk arrived at the bar Hyungwon and Wonho were already waiting for them. Wonho talked with Changkyun, who actually seemed shy for once. How adorable.

“What took you so long?”, Hyungwon said sipping on his cup on coffee when they sat down. Seriously that guy had a caffeine addiction which couldn’t be healthy. But to be honest Wonho’s habit to mix coffee with Pepsi was far worse.

“Work.”, Kihyun deadpanned, sitting down next to Hyungwon. “Well that’s specific. No wonder you took months to close this deal. His friend wanted to annoy him on purpose didn’t he. Nope, not today. He exhaled harshly and opened his mouth to tell the lawyer a piece of his mind. When something cold was pressed against his cheek. Confused he looked up at Changkyun, who had pressed a cold glass with ice and soda against his cheek.

“Cool down, he’s just teasing.”

They had never really talked about what happened three nights ago when Kyun kissed him goodbye. Or what their relationship status was for that fact. It was an open secret that they liked each other. So much was obvious. They just have never talked about it. Maybe it was time that they had this conversation. 

“Where did your mind just go?”, Hyungwon snickered, snipping his fingers in front of his face, when he didn’t react to the bartenders words.

“None of your business.”, Ki said, before finally answering to Kyun who looked at him with one eye brow raised and accepted the drink the bartender was still holding out to him. “Thanks, Kyun.”

“You guys hungry?”, Jooheon asked into the round while mixing drinks for Minhyuk and Shownu, effectively cutting off the bickering between him and Hyungwon.

The counter top wasn’t exactly made for dining but who cares. They all ordered something to eat, the bar was slowly getting packed and they would have to wait longer if they didn’t order on the spot. It was a Friday night after all.

“Let’s make a toast”, Minhyuk said happily after they all had given the bartenders their orders.

“Good idea. That’s only appropriate. You all worked so hard for the deal.”, Wonho agreed. The bartenders gave them all a glass of champagne, including themselves.

“Shownu should make the speech.”, Hyungwon suggested.

“Sure why not… Ah, where to beginn. Firstly Kihyun, Minhyuk, thank you! I couldn't have done it without you. I am grateful for your hard work for me. Thank you Kihyun for being my right hand man and for always having my back. And also thanks Minhyuk for giving input and overseeing the negotiations as much as Kihyun did. It had been some stressful months, and I know it was straining. But thank you for supporting me. You guys are the best. I also want to thank you, my friends. Thank you for making us feel better and cheering us on till the end. Cheers.”, Shownu said raising his glass.  
“Congratulations guys for closing the deal. You have worked hard! We are proud of you”, Jooheon toasted and the others joined in. They all raised and clinked their glasses, cheering for each other.

They all spent a joyful evening, talking in small groups or all together depending on the current topic. At one point the topic of karaoke popped up again and they all agreed to go sing karaoke together the next week when they all were free. Kihyun hasn’t laughed and felt so carefree for a long time. Changkyun and he stole small touches and looks from each other the whole evening. But the their friends luckily refrained from calling them out or teasing them to much. The bartenders gave their best to tend to the other guest and still partake on the different conversations. It was honestly impressive how they managed to do both so smoothly even though the bar was full and they were always busy.

When the evening came close to an end Kihyun took his chance when the others were distracted to catch the reddish-brown haired bartender alone.

“Come home with me tonight.”, Ki simply stated, looking meaningfully at Changkyun. The other smiled nervously back at him and swallowed. “I mean, if you want to.”, Ki added, getting nervous a the others silence, which probably wasn’t so long as he thought.

“I would be happy to go with you. My heating is probably still broken.”, Kyun said softly.

“Is that the only reason, you want to go with me?”, Ki teased carefully.

“No… I want to be with you. We have never been alone since we met. And it’s probably time that we speak about what is going on between us, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I asked. I know it’s suddenly and you have nothing with you. We can also meet up tomorrow if you prefer that.”

“No, it’s okay. I want to come with you.”

Closing time came around and they waited till the bartenders were finished. They were always the last to leave, because Joo was the evening manager and had to lock everything.

“It was nice to meet you all together for once.”, Changkyun said in the round. “It has been fun. Thank you for taking me in. Can’t wait for next week.”

“Oh please, what choice do we have. You are literally married to Kihyun if you guys would get your shit together”, Minhyuk snorted.

“Minhyuk! Let them be.”, Wonho scolded.

“It’s fine guys. You don’t have to worry. Kyun I will have the talk, you all are so eagerly awaiting. I mean we practically have been dating for months if you count all my visits at the bar. But we will move forward from now on.”, Kihyun said hesitantly, looking at Kyun to check if it was okay say this. The reddish-brown haired had blushed at his words, but looked otherwise happy.

Their friends all made cooing noises, obviously being happy for them.

“About time.”, Hyunwon muttered.

“We are happy for you guys. Let’s all go home that they can have their talk.”, Wonho said, dismissing his boyfriend’s jab at them. The lawyer was in a mood this evening.  
“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”, Minhyuk said, which get him a slight slap from Shownu to make him shut up. 

“Have a nice evening.”, Shownu said instead. They all parted ways, leaving Kyun and Kihyun behind, who had to go in the opposite direction.

“Ready to go?”, Ki asked.

“Yes.”

Kihyun felt nervous when he led the younger into his home, turning on the lights. He took of his shoes and slipped into his house shoes and giving a spare pair to Changkyun. 

“Wow, this is impressive.”, Changkyun said when he entered the spacious living room and took a look around. Most of the room was filled with book shelves, a eighty-six inch TV set and his big grey couch. “Can I move in?”  
“Sure. If you don’t mind cleaning.”, Kihyun teased. He really hoped that the younger would move in with him somewhere in time. But he was getting ahead of himself. 

“Do you want to take a shower? I will lend you some of my clothes.”, Kihyun asked. “Let’s get comfy before we have our big talk.”

Changkyun smiled at him. “Yes, let’s do that.”

“I know this sounds kind of stupid, but I just want to make sure where do you want to sleep? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You can of course join me in bed, but I can also set up the guest room.”, Kihyun said unsure.

“Guest room.”, Changkyun said in a serious voice. What? Kihyun froze for a second, but before he could replay something Changkyun started laughing.

“Silly, of course I want to join you. It’s not like we don’t know exactly how our talk will end. Fair warning though, I like to cuddle.”

“I noticed.”, Kihyun said relieved and laughed.

“Sorry, that was mean.”, Kyun apologized, having seen that he had thrown Ki off course with his words. Kyun hugged him tentatively. His warmth sinking once again in his skin. Kihyun hugged him back, enjoying the others comforting scent. The other fit so perfectly in his arms.

“Your perfume smells so nice. I like it. It’s a bummer you can’t put it on after showering.”, Ki admitted softly.

“Glad you like it, it’s my favorite. Wood Sage and Sea Salt.”

“Of course it is. This feels nice.” They both were tires, so there were just in a soft mood, this was enough for now. It’s also the first time they hugged in private and it felt so fucking nice.

“Let’s go to take that shower, then we can talk and sleep. I am exhausted, sorry.”, Kihyun said yawning.

“It’s okay, you had a long day. We have all the time in the word.”

Kihyun hummed, caressing Kyuns’s cheek softly with his thumb. 

“You are right.”

They took quick showers one by one, and did their bedtime routines, before snuggling up in bed. Changkyun immediately wrapped around him and put his head on his chest when they got comfy. It was weird to have somebody there with him. But it felt nice. It had been so long since he had been in a serious relationship and he really wanted to have a serious relationship with the other.

“So. I think it’s obvious that we like each other.”, Kihyun started, playing with Changkyuns hair. “We may have a weird timing and do this whole dating thing backwards, but let’s start over from the beginning.”, Kihyun stated the obvious.

“True, we have theoretically been dating for some time now, just never in private.”, Kyun said.

“Yeah, but let’s make a real date then... Changkyun, do you want to go out on a proper date with me.”, Kihyun asked stupidly.

The younger man laughed. “That sounded so awkward.”, Kyun said placing a hand on his chest, hitting him lightly.”

“I know. This whole conversation sounds so stupid, because we skipped so many steps. It’s a mess. Urgh.”, Kihyun giggled. God, he felt so happy. Everything was new and different. But he was sure that he liked the other very much. It wasn’t love, yet. But it was close. There was more than fondness between them. He really adored the other, and adoration was known to be important for love.

“You know I can hear you think from here. I never thought you to be the type to space out.”, Kyun teased.

“I usually don’t. But you make me loose my way, Mr. Im Changkyun. I’m just thinking about our first date. Maybe we should go to the sea or Jeju. Just you and me, without work, having some quality time together.”

“I would like that. But I think Jeju is a bit much, let’s keep that for later.”, Kyun grinned softly at him, caressing his side. “Don’t think to much about it. We can figure out the rest along the way together. But let me tell you something even if it’s probably too soon. I really like you. I have never felt so comfortable with anybody in a long time. To be honest, my previous relationships are something I would like to forget. Most of them weren’t exactly happy. I feel like I can trust you, you are different in any way possible. It’s not just you, it’s also the others. For the first time I have the feeling that I fit in. And that makes me really happy.” 

Kihyun didn’t know how to feel about the information Kyun gave him. It made him a little bit sad, and angry, because whatever happened to the younger man in the past, he didn’t deserve that. They would have to go into that when the time was right. Changkyun was quiet at times, but caring and intelligent, he knew that much alone from the time he spent at the bar with him. Watching him interact with Jooheon and the others. He was precious.

“Only happy memories from here on out.”, Kihyun promised looking at the younger, tightening his embrace. 

“Only happy memories from here on out.”, Changkyun repeated sleepily, rubbing his head on him like a cat with a happy smile on his face. “Isn’t that what Jooheon would say?”

“Probably. I don’t know why I said that. I can’t think straight anymore. I’m so tired. Let’s go to sleep, the rest can wait a bit longer.”, Kihyun said, still playing with Changkyun’s hair, who seemed to enjoy the gesture very much. “Sleep well.”

“Night.”

Kihyun looked fondly at Changkyun and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, before turning the light on the nightstand off. This was the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end. Thank you for reading!  
> It has been 15 years since I wrote my last fanfic and this is the first I have ever posted, so please let me know how I did.  
> Also let me know if you would be interested in a sequel. I have something in mind, but I'm not sure if I should write it...


End file.
